


Castle of Glass

by GemBurr



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 1800s, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Victorian, Bottom Louis, Dark, Dark Harry, F/M, Give it a try, I Don't Even Know, I suck at tagging, Kinky, Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, Original Character(s), Rough Sex, Sirius Black Lives, Smut, Top Harry, cmon, harry is a prince, louis wears dresses get over it, not cliche i promise, u already know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 22:46:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12263619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemBurr/pseuds/GemBurr
Summary: "By the pricking of my thumbs,Something wicked this way comes."William Shakespeare, Macbeth-An Victorian AU with a wicked twist.Side parings; Niam





	Castle of Glass

"Li? Why don't you boys go to your room? So that your great uncle can watch what he wants to." Liam's mother said as she appeared from the kitchen with a rather large bowl in one arm as she vigorously worked on mixing the contents of the bowl with her other. The two young adults were mindlessly flipping through the TV channels, looking for something interesting to cure their boredom. Liam glanced back at his mother, huffing softly. "Mum, there isn't anything to do upstairs," Liam stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, "All of my games are back at uni." 

Liam had been away at college for almost three years now and now that the holidays had rolled around, he found himself sitting back in his childhood home with his boyfriend of almost two years sitting beside him. Liam's mother shook her head, "Young man, I do not care if you are twenty-two, I will still spank you in front of your guest." Liam's mother warned, before composing herself. "Why don't you both go outside and play in the snow? Or go hang out in your fathers man-cave out there - god knows he must have something out there for you boys to do." She said, shaking her head at the thought of how much time her husband spends out in the little wooden shed. "Mum, we are adults now. We don't play in the snow anymore...or Ni might. Isn't that right, little bit?" Liam snickered and teased his nineteen-year-old boyfriend before his mother threatened to get the wooden spoon.

Liam felt a smack on the back of his head before he turned his head to see his boyfriend grinning at the idea and nodding his head. "That's a great idea, Mrs. Payne." Liam's boyfriend said softly, causing Liam's mother to smile. "Niall, honey. How many times do I have to tell you? Please, call me Karen. You're practically family, sweetie. I'll call you boys back when dinners almost ready, so make sure you don't forget your cell phones...don't forget your jackets either! We don't need any colds before the holidays." Karen said as Liam helped Niall up before the two retreated to get their jackets. 

Once they were properly bundled up, Liam took Niall's hand to help guide him through the snow. The snow was falling softly, already covering the ground in bright white sheets. It was nearly six o'clock and the sun was beginning to tuck itself away for the day. Truly, it was a beautiful sight to see. Niall's cheek had already begun to redden with the cool air nipping at his exposed skin. Liam's house sat on top of a hill so the two had to venture down the hill to get to the shed. 

The two hardly shared a word except for the occasional "watch your step" as the coldness kept the two quiet. It wasn't an awkward silence though, the pair had learned to be comfortable with the silence between them. After all, the two stayed up to the early mornings of the hour just talking about anything and everything you could think of. It made up for the silence they encountered when a conversation wasn't necessary. 

A log fence stood in the way of the shed and Liam couldn't find the opening due to the abundant amount of snow that covered almost anything that was low to the ground. Liam hopped over the gate first then offered a hand to his blonde haired lover to help him over. It took some work but Liam was successfully able to pry the frozen door open to reveal a beautiful hideaway. 

The room resembled that of a log cabin living room. It smelled heavily of maple syrup and old books. Although it wasn't huge, large bookcases lined the walls of the shed that were filled with any genre of books you could imagine. The floors creaked when stepped on and the shed was barely illuminated with the string lights that hung from the ceiling. On the left side of the room, a desk sat piled high with papers and books - a few pens and pencils scattered here and there. A desk lamp sat on the desk as well but it was hidden behind the stacks of books in front of it. Opposite of that was a small window with a cushioned sitting area right underneath it. 

"This isn't what I was expecting," Niall laughed softly as he unwrapped the maroon scarf from around his neck. "When your mum said a man-cave, I thought of mini fridges and flat screened TV's but this is nice. I had no idea your dad was so into literature like this. " He said as he examined the shelves filled with stories. Liam tugged off his boots, tossing them near the door as he joined his boyfriend. "Oh yeah, he always had such a fascination with literature. That's what he went to college for, I believe." Liam said as Niall picked up a copy of 'The Great Gatsby' and smiled. "I loved this book when I was younger. Everyone in my English class despised anything that had to do with this book...I never understood why. It was an interesting story." 

Liam laughed and plucked the book from Niall's hands and sat it back in its place. "Are we really going to read...?" Liam teased as he wrapped his large hands around Niall's waist and pulled him closer. "You dolt, I do actually want to explore some of these books while I have the chance. I love reading, you know that." He said as he placed his hands on Liam's large chest and pushed him away gently. "Pick a book and I'll read to you, how about that?" Niall said as he walked over to the window seat. 

Liam stood with a frown as he had no idea what to pick. He was intended on having a romantic make-out session but much to his dismay, he would be content with listening to his lover tell him a story. Liam rubbed his chin as he scanned over the bookshelf. He saw some titles he had heard of before and some he hadn't. He brushed up against the bookshelf and knocked some books to the ground. With a gunt, he bent down the gather them up before one caught his eye. He had sworn he had seen it before but opened it up to find it wasn't his writing. The words on the pages were written in Victorian cursive, each letter held so much personality and was so beautifully written that Liam found a sudden interest in it. "What do you have there, love?" Niall asked as Liam stumbled his way over not taking his attention off the brown leather book in his hands. 

"I found this journal...I'm not entirely sure what it is about or whose is it but the cursive is so unique. It tells a story itself, babe. Check it out." Liam said as he took one last glance at the book before handing it over for Niall to skim over. 

Niall observed the book, turning to the very front to see who it belonged to. He gasped as he read the name and date. "It says it belongs to a W.S. and it's from 1837..." He said as Liam took a seat beside him, wrapping his long arm around Niall's shoulder so they could retain body heat. It was quite chilly in the shed but neither cared as they were too focused on the small leather book. "Look at this, Li. The author dedicated this book to someone called H." Niall said, turning the page to see the pages filled with words. "Maybe this is about their relationship?" Liam asked, leaning back against the window and settling in. "Read the first couple of pages and we'll see if we like it or not," Liam suggested as Niall nodded. He cleared his throat and found the beginning of the book.

"I wish I could be of those snowflakes..."

☼☼☼

Snow had begun to fall on the kingdom of Alexandria, adding to the already knee-deep crystalline powder. The thick, white blanket of snow seemed undisturbed apart from the few fresh footprints that trailed off to various places but in a half hour, those footprints would be barely visible anyway. Most of the village people opted to stay indoors during the winter months, only going out if needed or ordered by the noble family. 

A nineteen-year-old Louis sat staring at the swirling snowflakes as they came tumbling down to earth. The winter months were always Louis' favorite, despite what others opinions were, he though the snow was beautiful. It gave Louis a sense of calmness as he watched the serene windblown pellets land on his hands or nose and the cool, crisp air nipped at his exposed cheeks. Louis looked back down to his journal, sighing softly as he carefully wrote his thoughts. 

_I wish I could be of those snowflakes - beautiful and sparkling - tumbling down to the earth with no care in the world. Maybe then shall I find my serenity? A dream of a world with no fibbers nor thieves but harmony and peace. A spotless mind for all with the eternal promise of sunshine._

Louis sighed as he jotted down his thoughts. His mother had been robbed of three silver coins the other day. She had worked hard for her earnings only for them to be snatched away from right under her nose. Louis mother had been so distraught and his father had promised to see the royal council regarding the incident but that never happened. His father had been sleeping around with a wench who was Louis' age. Louis could never understand how a woman could sell herself to a man twice her age and not even be in love with him! It was preposterous, to say the least.

 

Because of how Louis saw his father up and leave his mother, he was terrified of love. He had envisioned love to be this feeling of an unbreakable bond you felt with the one God had chosen for you. Louis had never been in love but his best friend swore she had been. Esme was her name and she had run off months ago to wed one of the nobles. Rumor has it that it was the prince's cousin from the Malik household. Louis wasn't for sure as he hadn't seen his friend since she had come to visit the town during the fall months. He remembers the day Esme had told him that she was in love. 

*On a warm sunny day, Louis had been down by the river washing his clothing as she came looking for him and finally found him. "Oh, Lou! He's just astonishing." Esme had said the second she had taken the sight of her friend. "He offered me a horseback ride through the backwoods of the castle and led me to a picnic out by the pond. Words cannot describe the sensation I get when he looks at me. I might be in love for my heart thumps to the beat of a million drums when he smiles at me." She exasperated as she collapsed into Louis' arms. "The course of true love never did run smooth until I looked with my mind and not my eyes." 

Even today, Louis wonders where she had learned the works of Shakespeare but he figured that she must have been truly in love to say such meaningful things about a man she had just met. Instances like this opened Louis' eyes for him and reminded him that his time of love would come sooner or later. Maybe sooner rather than later. 

"Louis, my dear. Can you start the fire for our dinner?" His mother called out to him as he closed his journal along with his thoughts of love and walked across the room to the kitchen. He lit the small area designated for an open fire. He arranged the metal so that a small metal pot could balance on top of the fire to boil. Soon after, his mother appeared. "My darling. I picked some fresh vegetables from the garden right before the snow hit. Howsabout we have some soup to warm our souls up on such a cold day?" His mother asked as she set out all the ingredients for their dinner. Louis only smiled but he could sense the hurt in his mother's voice. 

As the day transitioned to night, Louis and his mother ate their soup quietly. Only slight conversation was held between the two of them. "I heard through the grapevine today that the Royals plan on throwing a masquerade ball in hopes of the Prince finally wedding someone." His mother explained, "Its invitation only. I bet those from far away lands will travel to have their go with the prince but as stubborn as that boy is, I doubt he will ever wed anyone. Mean soul he is." 

As if on queue, a solid knock was heard from the other side of their shacks wooden door. Louis stood, walking over to the door and pulling it open. Much to his surprise stood his former best friend, Esme. "Oh, Woo!" She cried her friends childhood nickname as she hopped down from her horse. "I have missed you dearly, my life has been lonesome without our silly adventures. I'm not sure how I'll ever survive without you by my side!" She said dramatically, trying not to let a smile breakthrough as Louis only giggled. "My, My. I thought you would have replaced me up there in the high castle but then I remember I'm the fire of your loins." He said with a slight eyebrow wiggle and Esme finally broke. "The light of my life, my dearest Louis." She said as Louis stepped aside to let her in. 

The guards that been accompanying her stood watch outside of Louis' home. He wanted to offer them some warm soup and made a mental note to do so while Esme settled in. "Although I enjoy seeing the beauty that is my best friend, I ask why you're here?" Louis asked as Esme and his mother shared a hug. "I wasn't lying when I said I was lonely, Lou. My wonderful husband can only keep me occupied for so long." She giggled as Louis' face turned a bright shade of red when he caught on to what she meant. "You wagtail." Louis said as Esme broke out in a loud bellowing laugh. 

"Alright, the truth is...I came to invite you to the ball. My husband said might I invite a bachelor that could be fit for his cousin and you were the first one to come into mind." Esme said as she picked at the beautiful maroon color on her nails. She held a scroll that had a handwritten invitation from what he assumed what Esme's husband. Louis instantly shook his head, "Not a chance in h-" 

"He would love to, Esme. I shall tailor him a beautiful gown for the evening. In fact, I'll get started on it right this instance. We haven't got long." Jay said as she plucked the invitation from her hands and grinned. "I know what color will go perfectly with your eyes," Jay exclaimed and excused herself from the table as she raced back into her bedroom to begin on Louis gown. Esme smirked a bit, sipping on the tea Jay had given to her earlier in the night. "Looks like you have no chance, my dearest woo." She said as she stood to her feet. "It will be a fun night, Louis. The prince will love you and if he doesn't, you get to spend a night in the castle with me by your side. There is no way this could go wrong, woo." She said sincerely. "Please say you'll come..." she begged as Louis looked down with a sigh. "I guess I could." 

Esme cheered and clapped her hands with his answer, "You won't regret it. I'll come for you and escort you myself the night of. Everything you need to know is on the invitation." She said before pulling her friend into a hug and opening the front door. "I look forward to seeing you and having you see the prince," She rushed out as she mounted the horse and the guard began leading her away. "He isn't as bad as they say! I will see you soon, my dear friend!" She called out and soon after she was not in view anymore. 

Louis sighed as he took a seat back at the table and looked to the invitation that was laying there. He frowned seeing the royal seal and sighed. He had an odd feeling in his stomach and the thoughts in his mind that something just might go wrong if he attends but it was too late to back out now. 

As he cleaned their living area, he could hear his mother sewing away. She was probably using the fabric she saved for the royal family as it was expensive. That alone made Louis feel guilty - she did not need to waste anything on him. He was just going for his friend and no one else - he didn't care about the prince. He just wanted to see the castle. As he laid his head down for the night, he dreamt of the castle and in the very back of his mind was the small, microscopic dream of the prince. 

☼☼☼ 

"He seemed poetic. I admire that." Niall said as he stared down at the simple quote that laid written in front of them. "He had aspirations for peace and happiness...I feel like I connect to him in a way. We need more people like him in this world." He sighed out as he looked up at Liam who was simply nodding his head. "He is insightful. That's cool..." he looked down to the next page that explained Esme and how he had been roped into going to the ball. 

"I'm calling it now, the prince and him fall in love at first sight. Cheesy, lame." Liam dragged out his syllables but Niall only shook his head. "I don't think so...I bet there is more to this story." Niall says as suddenly Liam's phone starts buzzing. He had a text from his mother saying dinner was almost ready and to come back up. "That's mum, let's go." Liam stood and held his hand for Niall. "Think your dad will mind if we borrow the book? I really want to continue it." Niall whined and Liam shrugged. "Just bring it with us. I'm sure he won't mind."

And with that, the two began their journey back up the hill to his house with light conversation about the journal and what they expected.

**Author's Note:**

> Word Count: 3k.
> 
> Well, there's that. Let me explain quickly, the underlined and italics portion is what is written in the journal. Those will be the main parts of the book. What you read of Louis is condensed down in the journal kind of like daily thoughts - I will not spend too much time on them. So when you ask how Niall and Liam know about certain aspects, it's because it's in the journal I just did not spend the time repeating what you had already read. :-)
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy reading this story. I hope this will be unlike something you've ever read before. I do not enjoy cliches so I will try to avoid them at all costs. Let me know what you think?
> 
> QOTC:
> 
> What do you think so far of Louis? What expectations do you have for Harry?
> 
> Also, if I can figure it out, would you guys like GIFS and pictures?
> 
> Let me know,
> 
> -Gem.


End file.
